2 worlds collide
by lilylou101
Summary: What happens when school popularity Miley Stuart meets new and shy kid Jacob Black? 2 worlds collide ...
1. werewolf and pop queen?

**so...this isnt my best wotk,but i just got this iea bout Jacob and Miley, so i just had to write it down.**

**this first chapter really only tells you about how different Miley and Jakes lifes are.**

**it wont be a long story, maybe 5 chapters.**

**maybe more, gotta see how it develops:-)**

**just a little story for in between.**

**hope u njoy it**

**R&R!!:-)**

**thanks!:-)  
**

Chapter 1:

Jacob's POV:

I didn't want to come here.

I had wanted to stay at home with my family and my friends.

With my brothers.

With Bella.

But I couldn't get over, what had happened.

My dad had past away 2 weeks ago.

He had had a bad case of the flew.

Bella had tried to convince me in staying in Forks, with them.

I had said, I would come here to Malibu instead to live with my uncle and start new.

Or, at least stay here for a few weeks to get my mind off things.

Maybe it was good, not being around my friends for a while, staying human for a while.

Not turning into a wolf for a while.

I got out the taxi I took and looked at the house in front of me.

It belonged to my Uncle Peter(**A/N: I made him up****)**and was large and white.

Our family's had never been close, he had only been my mum's step-brother.

The last time I saw him was 6 years ago.

But this was the only place I could go to forget about it.

Maybe this happy family, including uncle Peter, Auntie Susan, and my cousins Luke(he was 13), Sara(9) and Zoe(a cute little 7 year old, I had seen last when she was almost new born.)would make me sad, seeing all those happy faces.

Or maybe I would be able to find a niche and settle in, be part of a new family.

I walked up the steps to the terrace and pressed the doorbell.

The door was opened immediately by a little girl.

Probably Sara.

She gasped.

"Daddy, daddy, Jake's here…Jake's here!" She left the door open and ran inside the house.

I was surprised she recognized me.

Little later, my uncle came to the door.

He had a smile on his face, welcoming me.

"Jake, my man…so sorry about Billy."

His smile faded and he gestured me to come on in.

I pulled my one suitcase with me.

"You changed…" He started, whilst showing me my room.

It was on the 2nd floor and rather big.

"Gotten taller."

I just nodded.

"I just want you to make yourself feel at home…you can come down for dinner in a few minutes, but if you want to, you can stay up here and settle in first…" He forced a smile again before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

I lay down on the big bed and sighed.

I pulled out my cell phone.

Hey Bells, I just wanted to let you know, I'm o.k. you can come visit me soon, if you want, but right now, I just need a time-out. I'm not staying here forever, just for so long, till I got my feelings sorted out. You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine. Say hi to Charlie and …Edward for me. Love you lots. Jake.

I pressed 'send' to Bella's cell, Edward had given her and I had asked to use for us to stay in contact.

While I was lost in thoughts, the bedroom door opened.

"Jacob." A girl's voice said, my head shot up.

I was shocked first, by how much that little girl standing in the doorway resembled Nessie, Bella's daughter. Her big chocolate brown eyes and her bronze curly hair flowing down her spine.

She also reminded me of Bella.

"Do you want to come down for dinner?" she asked shyly.

"You're Zoe?"

She nodded her head, but didn't come closer.

I wondered, if her father told his children, their cousin was a werewolf.

Peter knew, his sister's father in law had been one.

"I-I'll be down in a sec." I told her.

She was still staring at me.

"Why did uncle Billy die?" She suddenly asked.

"E-Excuse me?"

I wasn't even sure she remembered him.

She closed the door and came over to me.

"Well…he had the flu, and it, it just … he wasn't strong enough to fight it anymore." I could feel a lonely tear run down my cheek.

To my surprise, Zoe bent forward and wiped it off carefully.

It made me smile.

"And why did you come here?" She asked.

"Because…I needed a new beginning…I didn't want to be living in Forks anymore, where all the memories of him remained…and I didn't have any other relatives to stay with there…so I came here…you know…you remind me of a little girl I know."

It felt weird, telling all this to a seven-year old.

She took my hand and pulled me to the door.

And I went down the stairs with her, something about this little girl just made me happy.

Like Bella had done.

And Renesmee.

Miley's POV:

"Hey, Lily." My best friend and I made our way into the cafeteria.

"Hey, Miley, who're you gonna ask to prom?"

"I dunno…I was thinking Gabe la Mottie…but then again…hm…I'll think about it."

"Em…Miley, hey."

I turned and saw Craig Stevens.

He was a nerd and wore ugly clothes.

Ew.

"Hey, Craig. How are you?" I asked politely.

"Er, erm, I'm good, I – I just wanted to ask you, i-if m-maybe, if…you d-didn't have any plans on Friday, er, erm, m-maybe, erm, you could…go to…prom w-with me?" he stuttered.

"Wow, Craig, that's so sweet of you. But I'm sorry, I already have a date. Sorry." I watched him walk away, head down, sad.

"Whew. Being the most popular girl at school can be pretty cool-I'm talking Hottie la Mottie- but it can be pretty darn complicated-I'm talking Craig Stevens-but … you don't have a date." Lily stated.

" I will get one, when I find the right guy."

I answered back.

We walked down the hallway, saying hi to everyone.

It could be nice to be popular.

Not only was I famous celebrity Hannah Montana, but I was famous(well, famous in school) Miley Stuart too.

Popularity felt good.

**not a very long chapter.**

**i had to make Zoe look like Renesmee,coz i love that kid,and i wanted at least some part of her in my story.**

**so,keep checking out my next chapters and my stories.:-)**

**love u guys.:-)**

**C ya!:-)**

**lilylou:-)  
**


	2. Imprinted on a bitch well, hell

**this is chapter 2 and its not very long.**

**it wont be a long story,but i love jacob-miley pairings:-)**

**IM a little frustrated, coz of school,and so on...**

**so please,just drop a little note:-)**

**Hope u lke it**

**Reda and REVIEW!!!  
**

Chapter2:

Jacob's POV:

Today was my first day in High School.

Peter had signed me up.

It was a part of my plan of being distracted.

I walked up the school yard, I had run here.

In the building, I tried to act invisible.

I sat down on a bench before classes started and text Bella.

Then, a voice interrupted my deep thoughts.

"Hey."

I opened my eyes, I hadn't realized I had closed till them.

In front of me was a girl with brown straight hair and deep blue eyes.

She smiled and batted her eyes.

"I'm Miley. Can I sit?"

I wanted to say no.

I could already tell, she was popular, by the way a group of girls stood behind her, eyeing us and giggling, they couldn't be her friends, but her possie.

I seriously wanted to say no.

But I couldn't.

It was like, all I needed right now, was her.

I wanted nothing more than her that moment.

Like, she was the only reason, I still lived.

She was my attraction to earth.

Without her, I couldn't live another second.

I needed her like a heart beat, or like air to breathe.

I couldn't explain it, I had just met her.

No, not even met her, just seen her.

I didn't even know her name.

All I knew, was that I wanted her so badly, it almost hurt.

And then it hit me.

I was imprinted.

On her.

…

…

"Sure sit." I said, not breaking eye contact.

Miley's POV:

I walked down the hallway when I first noticed him.

I never believed at love in first sight, it wasn't possible, only crap they tried to make you believe in chick flicks.

But I was like hypnotized, when I saw him.

It might've been his beauty.

He was beautiful.

Absolutely gorgeous.

His skin was red-brown.

And his black hair just reached his chin.

And there was something about his vibe, that made me want to go over there and hug him.

He was like a sun.

He was producing warmth.

"Checking out the new guy, eh?" Lily's voice sounded from beside me.

"Yah." I said, not taking my eyes off of him.

He was staring at some thing in his hand- a cell phone, I assumed.

"His name's Jacob Black. He moved here from Washington. He's hot." She also stared at him.

"Go, flirt. You're Miley Stuart. He's already yours." Lily pushed me through the door encouragingly and I walked to the bench he was sitting on.

He had his eyes closed.

"Hey." I said, smiled at him and batted my eyes, seductively.

He opened his eyes, and black eyes locked with blue ones.

"I'm Miley. Can I sit?" I went on smiling and let out a girlish giggle.

I could hear the girls behind me watching us.

They always stay loyal.

Jacob stared at me.

I could indicate that look I got from a lot of lads, like he was impressed by me.

He didn't blink, but just stared at me with amazement.

I couldn't blink either.

I was blinded by his beauty.

When he smiled, his teeth created a contrast to his skin.

Both of us just gawking at each other, I bet it looked weird through the eyes of others, but to me it seemed totally normal.

After ages, he finally answered.

"Sure, sit." He said and his voice was crude and deep.

I sat down beside him, he didn't stop looking in my eyes.

**please reveiw:-)*puppydog face***

**:-)**

**lilylou:-)**

**:-)**

**:-P  
**


	3. little Ms hannah montana nervous no way!

**this is the 3rd chapter,as you can see.**

**i hope you enjoy it, i'll be posting more soon.**

**and PLEASEohPLEASE review, just drop a little note and say hi.**

**:-)Thanks:-)  
**

Chapter3:

Jakes POV:

"Shall I walk you to class?" I asked Miley.

She nodded.

After she had sat down beside me this morning, we had talked.

It had been nice.

Now, we were walking to math class together.

"So you moved here from Washington? Isn't it, like, really cold there?"

I chuckled at her childish undertone in her voice.

"Yes. It is. But I like it there."

"Why did you come here then?"

"My…dad passed away two weeks ago. I moved to my uncles."

I shrugged.

It was funny, telling her this was like it had been with Zoe.

"I'm so sorry." She put her hand on my arm, in a comforting matter.

I looked at her hand, and she pulled away, quickly, blushing.

"Sorry." She said again, this time with two meanings.

I was going to tell her more, but I could hear the posse of girls behind us, eyeing every single movement we made.

They were so getting on my nerves.

"Would you like to meet me after school? So we can…talk…?"

"Sure." She gave me another smile.

"How about I give you my cell number."

She had obviously been through these 'meetings' before.

She got out a pen, attempting to write her number on my hand.

I pulled away, leaving her confused.

"How about…I write down my address." I smiled and took her pen out of her hand, she obeyed, staring at me, open-mouthed.

I wrote down my uncles address, smiled at her one last time and walked in the other direction.

Miley POV:

I stared at Jacob, his beauty was really overwhelming.

"Shall I walk you to class?" He suddenly asked.

I hadn't even noticed, the bell had rang.

I just nodded.

I wanted to start conversation.

"So…" I started, not wanting to say anything stupid in front of him.

I decided to begin with not so personal stuff.

"You moved here from Washington? Isn't it, like, really cold there?" Okay, that last part was very stupid.

He chuckled.

Great.

Humiliated.

"Yes. It is. But I like it there."

I did not know how you could like it somewhere, where it constantly does not stop raining.

I loved L.A.

I couldn't think of anyone who didn't.

He seemed to like … the rain?

Okay…weird, very…

"Why did you come here then?"

I was eager to find out.

I could see that he grew stiffer.

"Well, my…dad…he passed away 2 weeks ago. I moved to my uncles."

He shrugged, like he didn't care, but you could clearly see, that he did care.

And I felt the sudden urge to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry." I said quietly.

I only noticed, that I put my hand on his arm, when he looked at it.

And for the first time in a very long time, I blushed.

I actually _blushed_.

Me, Miley Stuart.

I pulled my hand away and apologized again.

He looked like he wanted to say more, but kept quiet, looking over his shoulder.

"Would you like to meet me after school? So we can talk?"

"Sure!" I said, immediately.

I smiled.

"How about I give you my cell number."

I got out a pen I always held ready for situations like this.

I was so happy.

But before I could write anything down, he took the pen from me and wrote something onto my hand.

"How about I give you my address."

He grinned goofily.

Still looking absolutely gorgeous.

He then smiled at me and walked away.

When he did that, it was like he took the sun with him.

The whole warm aura was gone.

I looked at my hand with an address on it, it was still tingling from where he had written it down.

A few girlish shrieks pulled me out of my reverie.

"OMG, Miley. You just totally got a date with the hottest new guy at school!" Grace, one of my friends, or more, posse, told me.

"Well, you couldn't really say 'date'. He just gave me his address. That's all."

Lily came over to me.

"Are you kidding? That's all? Its not all! You can totally go visit him if you want!"

"I don't want to be too pushy."

I think I was scared that he wouldn't like me.

And that's never happened before.

Usually the guys were afraid I wouldn't like them.

"Er, Miley, he totally digs you! Did you see the way he stared at you?! Like you were his most precious thing he owned."

"Great choice of words, Lily, I wasn't aware of that he owned me."

"Oh you know what I mean."

Then, I pulled Lily away from the girls, I didn't want them to hear the next thing I said.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

I whispered at her.

"Once again, he looked at you with such intensity, it was almost scary."

"Well…I guess one visit cant be too bad."

I linked arms with Lily and we chatted about how gorgeous Jacob looked.

I was so nervous about the visit later on.

**okay.**

**next chapter coming soon...:-)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**thnx lots **

**Lilylou:-)  
**


	4. Heck, how is there a wolf in LA?

**this chapter is a little bit longer than the others, and just FYI im not from L.A. so i know a werewolf in the city...but just try and imagine she was really on the outskirts of town **

**and no one was there...probably dont know what im talking about...not yet anyway...enjoy and review if you like it but dont be too mean:-)  
**

Chapter4:

Miley's POV:

I was on my way to Jacob's right now, I was late because I couldn't decide what to wear, pretty, but not too desperately sexy. Cool but still not too 'I just got outta bed' look.

I had chosen a short blue dress, it brought out my eyes.

At least that's what Lily said.

And ballerina flats. I had wanted to put on my black stilettos, but Lily said, it was too desperate.

So here I was, sitting in my Chevy truck, driving down the road, trying to find his address.

And I was completely lost.

And it was getting dark.

Well, hell.

I decided to ask someone who crossed my way, where I could find his address.

Why did he have to live outside town?

Hm.

I stopped the car and watched the sun set.

And sighed.

And cursed me for wanting to see Jacob so badly, that I didn't listen to daddy and left so late anyway.

Then, suddenly, I heard a yowl.

Which was odd, because we were in Los Angeles, there aren't supposed to be a lot of wild animals running around here.

At least that's what I hoped.

It was probably just a lost little puppy.

Which, of course awakened my love for animals, so I got out of my car and off the not so busy road, walked down the field.

"Here, puppy, puppy, here…" I muttered absently, thinking about Jacob.

It was obvious that I had imagined that yowl, and I was ashamed of myself, walking down a road, having no idea where I was, calling out for a puppy, that I had imagined…I didn't want to think about what Jacob would think of me.

Boys make people so certifiable.

I made my way back to my car.

It was on the other side of the road, I didn't look left or right, but just walked over it, checking my watch to see how late it was, hoping I would get to Jacob's before it was too late.

Which was when I suddenly heard a horn hunk, and some yelling of which I thought was a man.

I looked up on the middle of the road and a car came driving straight towards me.

I was seized with panic, but couldn't get my legs to move.

I couldn't think of anything, I just couldn't assimilate what was happening right now.

Just when the car was supposed to be hitting me, something strong pushed me aside. I was thrown onto the ground, and hit my head, I could just see the driver coming to a halt and getting out of his car panicky, I looked to my side to see what pushed me aside, and saw something huge and gigantic standing next to me- it looked like an oversized wolf-I caught his eye(I can remember them being deep black) and he ran into the other direction, so fast I'm not sure the driver had seen him.

Whatever it really was that had pushed me aside, it had hurt badly, my head was pounding and my whole body hurt.

It was then when I lost my consciousness.

"Miley." I heard a deep, familiar voice say.

"Miley." It said again.

_Leave me alone _I just thought.

When the voice said my name a third time, I classified it to dad.

A hand stroked my forehead, and I racked my brain, to remember why dad was being so nice to me.

Usually, if I didn't get up in the mornings, he just threw a bucket of water over me.

My throbbing head and stiff legs and aching body reminded me of the accident that had happened.

I was alive!

Oh my god, I was alive!

Then I remembered that animal save me.

Was it even possible that an animal could save someone's life?

And that was a huge creature, we were in L.A., I was never aware of so many wild animals even living here.

I slowly opened my eyes.

Dad was sitting on my bedside, a hand still on my head.

I groaned.

"Hell, everything hurts."

I moaned, trying to move parts of my body.

"Can you remember your accident, honey?"

He asked concerned.

"Yes." I said without hesitating.

I could definitely remember that…thing.

With its auburn fur, and black eyes.

"When was it?"

I asked, afraid of how long I had missed school…okay, and seeing Jacob...okay, and that he was with another girl.

I know, I almost got killed and I'm thinking about that.

Call me a flirt obsessed bitch, but…oh well.

"it was just the day before yesterday. You were in here since Monday evening, now its Wednesday morning. The driver who almost ran into you called the ambulance straight away. The doctor said, the car didn't harm you, you were lying on the side of the road, you had a huge wound in your head and lost a lot of blood. What exactly happened?"

Well, I cant tell them that I think, that some kind of huge wolf pushed me aside on the outskirts of Los Angeles.

Really, they'll think I'm not just physically hurt but also got brain damaged.

"Actually, I-I cant really remember that part…em, must've been unconscious already." I stuttered around.

"Well, then you rest a little and I'll check up on you later."

He kissed my forehead again, leaving me alone almost sobbing in pain.

I felt my head, and felt bandages wrapped around it.

Great, I'll probably have to go to school with a white toilet-paper looking thingy wrapped around my head.

Not very attractive.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah" I croaked.

The door opened, I heard a doctors voice and another one.

Then, someone came around the corner and _ohmygosh_ it was Jacob.

"Jacob!" I said in the same croaky voice.

"Miley" He said quietly.

"Are you okay?" He asked coming over to me.

I nodded.

I would've almost said: ' I am now' but that would've been a little exaggerating as we weren't even a couple.

"The…whole school is talking about your accident. They're probably all coming over to visit you this afternoon, after they hear you're awake. I wanted to come alone, without the horde of kids. I took the morning off in school."

"Are you even aloud to do that?"

That totally sounded nerdy.

"Well, I told the teacher I was a close personal friend. He asked me all kind of personal stuff about you."

"And what did you answer?"

"I made it up. No way he knew it. But I did try and guess right. Favorite color pink?"

"Yep."

"Best friend Lily Truscott?"

I nodded.

"How d'you know that?"

"Well, you make it quite obvious. She's the only one you link arms with and don't order to walk behind you."

He stated jokingly.

I chuckled.

He sat down on the edge of the bed.

After a little moment of silence he started talking again.

"I was here yesterday morning already too…you were still unconscious…I was worried."

I was so totally happy that Jacob was worried about me.

"I'm glad you're okay."

He said again.

"I am." I reassured him, putting my hand on his arm, this time noticing it sooner, because my arm started aching when I moved it.

Just as I wanted to pull it away, he put his hand on it.

Oh sweet god.

Butterflies in stomach, butterflies in stomach.

"But…I would like to get to know you a little bit better so the next time, I wont have to guess when I get asked about you." He looked me in the eyes, his hand moving toward my face. He put a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"When you're fit again…I hope I can take you out sometime." He said.

I just nodded incapable to speak.

He smiled, then got up and placed my hand back on the bed carefully.

"Bye Jacob." I whisper.

"See you soon Miley." He says, leaving the room.

**It was all a little confusing and not very logical...**

**hope you enjoyed it though:-)**

**lilylou:-P  
**


	5. back in school and the drama begins

**this is quite a long chapter and a lot of 'thinknig':-P**

**you kow, not a lot of conversation.**

**jacob just thinks a lot.**

**read and review.  
**

Jacob's POV:

I left the hospital wing rubbing my forehead, I was getting a serious headache. I shouldn't have saved Miley.

Ah, crap, what was I thinking, I sure as hell didn't want her dead.

I just shouldn't've been so careless.

She had seen me as a werewolf, that's for sure.

I was so angry about Bella not being allowed to visit me because of Cullen.

Yes, I wanted to leave things behind and start new, but that doesn't necessarily mean I don't want to see Bella again.

I walk down the hallway, ignoring the doctors who are staring at me, wide-eyed, coz of my height.

Anyway, when Edward called me to tell me that Bella was staying with him next weekend instead of visiting me, I lost control…and turned into a werewolf.

Luckily, I was sitting outside, in the back garden of my uncle's house, no one saw me and I ran away, to be alone for a while.

Then, on the outskirts of town I saw Miley, on the middle of the road, a car driving straight toward her.

And I had to act like a jackass and run towards her and push her out of the way, probably I caused more damage by being half on top of her body than the car would have done..

_I_ nearly killed her.

But then again, I was in such a dilemma there, either I save Miley and risk the driver and her seeing me as a wolf(they didn't _know_ it was me…) or let the car squeeze the shit outta her-now seriously, what would you have done?

Why, oh why did I have to imprint on her?

Miley's POV:

Today was a Monday, and it was 4 weeks since my accident.

I was supposed to go back to school today, and was a bit embarrassed, me missing for 4 weeks (talk about missing out on school activities and classes for a whole month!)and coming back, with a bandage around my arm and several plasters on my head and other places.

Not pretty.

And for sure no cheerleading for the next few weeks.

The doctor had said, whatever had saved me(he didn't want to believe it was an oversized wolf, like I had told him, he said, I hit my head very hard, I probably couldn't remember anything, really, and I just had weird dreams-dear Mr. smart-ass do not call me insane, I know what I saw!!) had been extremely heavy and broken about two ribs and my leg.

I didn't want to go to school with crutches, so now I only had to be careful not to shift my weight onto my left(broken) foot, after 4 weeks it was almost better again.

So now I was hobbling into school, my right arm in a bandage, and bruises and scratches and scars on my bare legs and on my face.

After I had started crying, the doctor assured me, the scars would go away.

I hope so!

I couldn't wait to see Jacob again.

I walked(hobbled)into the entrance hall of our school, all the kids turning to me.

I caught a glimpse of Jacob standing by his locker, throwing me a glance.

Then, the kids started crowding around me, asking me how I'm doing and how I saved myself.

I answered quick questions like "I'm fine" and "erm…I dunno" and made my way through the crowd to see Jacob.

Before I reached him, my clique blocked the way.

I noticed that one of them-Abygail-stood in the back, looking very grumpy.

My other girls asked me how I was again.

This time I ignored them completely and kept my eyes on Jacob.

"Jacob!" I called.

But before I could reach him, the girls blocked my way again.

I saw Jacob disappear.

And Lily linked arms with me.

"Miley. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

She bent down to whisper into my ear.

"While you were gone… you know, like the past month…Abygail has…well, she kinda 'took over' your position."

She put air quotes around the 'took over'.

"What do you mean, 'took over'?"

Lily and I walked to our lockers(she half carrying me).

"Well, you know, you're like, the school's queen. And then you were gone. And Alison wanted it to stay like that. She wanted to be more popular than you and, well…look at her."

I did.

Besides her looking grumpy, she still had about three girls following her around.

She seemed to enjoy **that**.

"I just want to say…be careful with your position as most popular school queen ever."

"Yeah, sure whatever…" I had just seen Jacob walk through the doors of the cafeteria.

I followed him, as quick as I could.

In the cafeteria I sat down beside him, he was checking his phone again.

"Hey Jacob." I said.

After the first time he'd visited me, he had only visited me once more.

"Hey." He looked up at me, big rings under his eyes, like he hadn't slept for days. I could see just the hint of a smile.

"How do you feel?" He asked me.

but unlike the rest of the, what, zillion kids who had asked me that today, you could hear in his voice, that he really cared.

Which bootlicked me, of course.

I put my flirty smile on again.

"I feel very good."

That, of course was a lie.

My body was still aching and my head felt like it was going to explode.

"So…how about that date we talked about?" I reminded him.

"Yeah…listen…" He lowered his voice.

"I… really like you, Miley…" He spoke my name like a melody.

"But…" But? What 'But'??

There's no but, you said you liked me.

Why but?!

"But what?" I asked a lot calmer than I felt.

"I…don't think…we should be friends…I … I'm sorry."

I didn't think it would hurt that bad.

Of course, I liked Jacob.

But I thought it was more of a flirt.

That could develop to something more…

But the tears that formed in my eyes, the pain that crawled up my spine…told me the complete opposite.

"I hope you're feeling better." He said, hesitating, looking like he didn't know whether to say more or just leave, then smiled at abashed, got up and left me sitting alone at the table.

I heard the bell rang, but my mind didn't, couldn't, assimilate it.

I could also hear the giggling girls behind me, running to class, but not without throwing me a condescending glance.

I think, I caught a glimpse of Abygail leading the girls away but I wasn't sure.

I also think I saw Jacob hesitating in the doorway, looking back at me.

But he went on.

I told myself to snap out of it, we weren't together, no couple, he didn't exactly break up or stand me up.

But I couldn't go to class with the tears now running down my cheeks.

Probably totally ruining my make-up.

I wiped away the tears and the mascara on my face, setting off to the bathroom.

Oh my god.

When I thought about it, I was ashamed.

I was crying my heart out because I got rejected by a boy.

Miley Stuart, you cannot let Jacob turn you into a weakling.

No way!

Jacob's POV:

I had never felt so bad in my life before.

I had seen the tears in her eyes.

I thought that the past few weeks here, for her it had been a wild flirt.

I had been something new.

That made it exciting for her.

But I think I was wrong.

Well that didn't change anything.

I couldn't be with her.

Ever.

I couldn't tell her I was a werewolf.

It just wasn't right to tell a teenage girl in the middle of adolescence that her crush was half wolf.

Even if she was my imprint.

And I didn't even want to think about the first time I would get angry…she would be near…too near…I would burst into a wolf…her eyes would widen in horror and she'd be scared…of me…I wouldn't be able to control myself…attack her, maybe…I thought about the scars on Emily's face, my wolf pack's leader's fiancé.

I imagined them on Miley's face…and shook myself to get rid of those horrid images.

Would this nightmare ever stop?

Could it ever stop, me being stuck in a dilemma?

Either satisfying her (okay, and myself, I mean obviously…) and risking Miley possibly getting hurt or stay away from her and hurting her anyway.

This was all wrong.

Miley's POV:

I had missed French class.

I had been in the bathroom trying to fix myself.

Now, I looked okay.

My hair was still a mess, and my eyes were red, all cried out but what are you gonna do about it?

I was walking out to got get some lunch.

In the cafeteria(I promised myself to hate this place for, like, forever.)I sat down at the big table, two girls were already sitting at.

"Hi." I said, making my voice sound strong and happy.

They looked down at their plates, ashamed.

Before I could ask any questions, Abygail walked up beside me.

"Miley." She said derogatorily.

"I believe your not quite familiar with your redemption of your 'queen' position." She snarled.

I mean, really snarled.

I could choke her.

"What do you mean, Abygail?" I asked sounding disinterested.

More girls out of my clique came by now.

"Look, while you were gone, things have changed around here."

There was that snarl again.

"Abygail, it was only one month."

"A lot can change in a month."

Snarl, snarl, snarl.

Ugh.

"Come on, girls, lets sit somewhere else." I said, making an attempt of walking past Abygail, but stopped when no one followed me.

I didn't ask questions, because I knew what was going on.

Abygail had always been jealous of me, and when I was in hospital, she had used that opportunity to 'dethrone' me.

Apparently, she did a good job.

With still no one following me, but sitting next to Abygail at what used to be 'or table'(and was now their table)I searched the room for Lily.

I caught Jacob's eye, who had been watching carefully.

I looked away quickly.

Then I saw Lily.

She was just coming into the cafeteria.

"Lily." I called.

But to my surprise and shock, she sat down next to Abygail.

Who linked arms(!!!)with her and started giggling and chatting with her.

I stared at Lily.

Disbelievingly.

Was my best friend just standing me up for a bitch?

Really?

Lily looked at me apologetically and mouthed 'I'm sorry' then turned back to continue the conversation with Abygail.

Great.

My whole reputation I had worked on the past two High School years had been ruined.

Everything was falling apart.

**whatcha think, a little too dramatic?**

**'gossip girl' actually inspired this one:-)**

**so, yeah I DONT OWN IT!!**

**i'll be updating soon:-P**

**And thank you, nileyfan#1 for reviewing:-)**

**Appreciate it, love u lots:-P**

**lilylou  
**


	6. heartbroken little teen

**okay, so this isnt my best chapter, the nxt one will be better i think...thank you SO MUCH NILEYFAN#1 for reviewing ESPECIALLY THE LAST ONE!!**

**THANK YOU!!**

**so, please enjoy this rather boring chapter, lol, and check out chapter # 7!!:-P**

**oh and also thanks to KJcullenhattersalvitorebloom for reviewing(hope i got your name right, lol)  
**

**okay, so read and review  
**

Chapter6:

Miley's POV:

"Come on, Miles, you don't want to be late for your concert!"

My dad called up to my room, I was still getting changed.

Since Monday, I had faked being sick.

I had never sank that low, but I just needed to be alone.

It wasn't hard faking, because everything still hurt and I told daddy and the doctor I wanted to rest a little longer.

Lily came by yesterday.

But I didn't let her visit me.

Not after what she'd done.

I told dad I'd be okay for Hannah's concert tonight.

I rushed downstairs now, my blond wig on and a short dress.

But Lola was missing.

Mike Standly moved away months ago.

Jackson was with his girlfriend.

I didn't have a mum.

Jacob had rejected me.

My girls had abandoned me.

My life had been mixed up.

Now I couldn't find the right pieces to fix it anymore.

I got into the limo and we drove to where the concert was.

But all through the concert, my mind was somewhere else.

Jakes POV:

I was going to apologize to Miley.

Miley's POV:

I walked up the front porch, my dad was collecting Jackson(he actually got his license taken away from him, because he ignored a stop sign…)and I took off my wig steeping onto the porch – when I saw Jacob sitting there.

Oh, holy snap.

"J-Jacob."

I hid my wig behind my back, hoping he didn't notice that what I was wearing was a Hannah outfit.

He got up when he saw me.

"I came to apologize for my behavior before."

He said sincerely.

I smiled.

"You…changed your mind."

I smiled even wider.

But he laughed.

Just laughed.

And it wasn't his beautiful warm laugh that made me feel safe when I was around him.

It sounded fake and a little condescending.

But only a little.

"No…no, I … I meant what I said…us not supposed to be friends…which doesn't mean that I don't want it to be otherwise…"

His sassy tone turned serious then.

"Miley…"

It almost sounded dolorous.

He made a step toward me.

I was speechless, but I didn't know if in a good or a bad way.

"Miley…"

He repeated.

"I…cant be…friends…with you."

He finished, now very close to me, which made me catch my breath by his scent.

"Tell me one reason why."

I said, my voice very shaky, but still a lot more confident than I felt.

I wanted to cry, but bit my lip and forced myself not to.

He hesitated and waited and, after a long time said:

"I…I cant tell you."

He whispered.

I looked away, because a tear had finally managed to escape my eyes.

I didn't respond.

Didn't say anything.

He came closer another step, cupped his hands around my cheeks and turned my face so I looked at him.

Because he had seen one tear already I just let all of them spill.

His hands on my cheeks burned, they were hot.

"Please…don't cry…for me…"

He wiped my tears away.

I wanted to yell at him for making me feel like this and still turning me down again.

"Why should I do anything for you?"

I asked, sounding like a child.

He didn't have anything to say again.

But then bent forward, looking deep into my eyes.

And then he kissed my forehead.

I hated me for wanting more.

But I couldn't get myself to slap his arms away.

"Good night, Miley"

He whispered under his breath and walked away.

Leaving me alone again.

"Jacob, wait."

I said running after him.

He was already on the road but stopped anyway.

"If…if…"

I was scared, but went on.

"If there's anything…I can do for you…to … help you, or…"

I was sobbing now.

His look softened and he went forward a few steps.

"If there's some kind of…secret, or-"

"There's no secret."

He interrupted quickly.

"You…cant help me."

"Jake, please, I … don't know what to do, because one minute you were, you know you, and the next minute you turn me down."

Tears rolling down my cheeks.

In the deep of the night on a lonely road.

"I wish I could tell you, but…"

I knew there was something he hadn't told me yet.

Some secret.

I knew about that kind of behavior, I did it myself with the Hannah secret.

"No but. I … don't mind, if you don't want to tell me…yet, but…"

"No but."

He said this time.

I almost smiled.

And I swear I saw his mouth twitch up a little.

"Bye."

He said, and walked into the night.

I almost collapsed, and my tears were still running down my face.

I hated everything in my life right now.

But I had to fix it.

And I would fix it.

Starting Monday in school.

'Dethroning' Abygail, like she had said.

Getting my 'queen' position back.

Was just the beginning.

**yay, cant wait for the next chapter,itll be so great...!:-P**

**okay, again PLEASE REVIEW; THANK YOU!!:-)**

**:-)lilylou:-P  
**


	7. twists in a plan aint always a bad thing

**hello my friends i am back and alive and healthy!**

**sorry i havent updated in like, FOREVER but...i dont really have any other excuse besides me having a HUGE writers block!**

**this is chapter number 7, i started writing it, completely going in a different direction, but this is what came out anyway.**

**i hope its not toooo bad.**

**thank you for everyone who has reviewed my story _nileyfan#1, KJCullenHatterSalvatoreBloom, and justoletyouknow!!_**

**it REALLY mean a lot.**

**i hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as i enjoyed writing it!**

**Please read and review!!  
**

Chapter7:

Jacob's POV:

I couldn't believe what I'd done.

I had broken Miley's heart.

I know, we never really went out with each other, but, hell, I was imprinted on her and left her anyways.

Little did she know she was crushing on a werewolf.

That was another problem.

She was _crushing_ on me.

Just because I imprinted on her, did not mean we were meant to be.

I was another one of her 'toys'.

She didn't know what trouble she was letting herself into if she let herself in on _me_.

She just expected this to be a normal guy-girl relationship with problems.

She would never understand how much danger she was in.

She wasn't good for me.

I would try to forget her.

When I wasn't around her, it almost felt like it could be managed.

But I was scared to go to school.

Always when I saw her smile, it made my heart warmer.

Always when I saw her eyes starting to water, I felt like the worst person in the entire world, and wanted nothing more than to comfort her, even though, lots of the times, I would be the reason she'd cry in the first place.

I wanted her so badly, I hated me for it.

Miley's POV:

I had a plan.

It was great.

Well, in my opinion.

It was a Monday and I was going back to school.

I had a great outfit on.

My hair was curled.

I had talked to Abygail's mother the day before.

'About our history project'.

I was a 'good new friend of hers'.

In her mum's opinion.

Of course, she had let a few secrets slip.

Or, more, well, _stuff_ that Abygail would never tell _anyone_ in school.

Like, for example, that her mum worked as a salesgirl, and her dad as a bus driver, not as the successful and rich fashion designer and movie director as she exclaimed them to be in school.

Once I let that secret slip, she would be 'dethroned'.

That was for sure.

And once I was queen again, I could forget about Jacob Black.

Damn him.

He didn't deserve someone like me.

I deserved someone better.

I got out of my car and walked into the school confidently.

Standing in front of my locker, I could hear murmurs and whispers going on behind me, and I knew they were about me.

I just smiled the sad thoughts that my friends were gossiping about me away and went to the first class.

All through the morning I ignored the gossip going on.

Then it was lunch time.

My time to shine.

To make everything like it was before.

I walked to a table and sat down, waiting for Abygail and her posse to come in.

Instead I saw Jacob walking in, and we locked eyes.

My confident smile faded, and my eyes instantly started to water again.

I forced myself not to cry, not when my plan was beginning to work so well.

The look on Jacob's face looked almost painful.

He stood in the door for a whole minute before walking away.

I couldn't help but stare after him.

Trying to tell my brain I didn't care about him.

My brain knew that was a lie.

"Hey, _Miley_."

I growled when I heard Abygail's voice directly behind me, making me turn around.

I wanted badly to glare at her, but instead put on a fake smile and said "Abygail" back cheerfully.

"So, Miley…"

She started and I knew something bad would come, as she looked at all of the girls meaningfully, who just giggled.

She looked back at me, putting in a dramatic pause.

Then she raised her voice, so everyone in the cafeteria was looking at her.

"So!"

She almost yelled.

"I hear you got _rejected_!" Whatever I thought would come, it wasn't this.

I never thought it was so obvious that Jacob had turned me down.

And, as evil as Abygail may be, I never thought she would use something as heartbreaking as this against someone.

My mouth literally fell open, and everyone in the room just gawked and whispered and stared at me in disbelief.

My eyes were watery again, and I looked around helplessly.

I caught Jake's eye, who just stared at me, a look of guilt on his face.

This was so not part of my plan.

"So who _is _the lucky guy who turned down the _ever- so-wonderful _Miley Stuart?"

She said gleefully, sarcasm dripping in her voice, and a few people listening were giggling.

I still didn't answer.

"I hear its _Jacob Black_!"

She said it even louder than before, and I couldn't help a tear fall.

Mouths were dropping open, and a lot of giggling went on.

Abygail smirked.

Jacob was new, sure, but due to his stunning looks and mysterious appearance, he got all the girls drooling over him lately.

Which was of course gossip worthy, when the ex-queen of the school got rejected by the new hottie.

I wiped away the lonesome tear and was about to reply my comment about her family, which for sure would be even more interesting, when a twist in my plan formed(as if Abygail's remark hadn't been enough.)

Suddenly Jacob was standing next to me, and looked down at Abygail, glaring at her(good god, his _height_!).

"The names Abygail?"

He asked 'politely' and I was gawking at him, wondering what he was doing.

"Yes."

She said and smiled, twisting her hair flirtatiously, probably thinking he was hitting on her(which I was desperately hoping he wasn't!)

"Well, you may have gotten some wrong information there. I did not reject Miley. That was all a misunderstanding. In fact, Miley and I are…quite close. Just saying."

He said this all very matter-of-factly, and everyone, including me, was just staring at him, open-mouthed.

I looked into Jacob's eyes, they said 'I'm sorry' and I figured this must be his apology.

I smirked at Abygail.

"Hey, Abby."

I said 'friendly'.

"Are you perhaps aware of the fact that you've just been officially 'dethroned'?"

I asked, and Abygail's eyes grew wider.

A few girls were starting to stand behind me instead of her.

Probably thinking along the same lines as I had the day she had said the exact thing to me, she stomped away angrily, leaving the rest of the girls cheering and gathering around me.

"Oh, Miley, its so good to have you back as queen! Abygail was terrible!"

Grace joked and started hugging me.

Taken aback a bit, I stepped back, noticing Jake had gone.

"Thanks guys"

I just said, and slowly, everyone started to turn away from the 'drama' and continue eating.

I managed to sneak away from the girls, and ran out of the cafeteria into the hallway.

Jacob just turned the corner and I ran after him.

Jacob's POV:

As soon as everyone started cheering, I walked out the door of the cafeteria inconspicuously.

Walking fast, I was happy what I'd done.

I hadn't been aware of Miley being in such a state with her friends.

Maybe, with her old popularity position back, she could finally forget about me.

I turned around the corner, thinking about Miley.

She was so beautiful.

Today even more than usual.

And she couldn't be mine.

She could not find out about me.

This was all so frustrating.

When I was walking down the hallway, I made up my mind.

I wouldn't ever hurt my Miley like that again.

Maybe us being together was too dangerous, but we could be friends.

We could at least be friends.

I just hoped she'd be fine with just that much.

"Jacob!"

I heard her familiar voice call, and not soon after she came running towards me.

She had a smile plastered on her face, which I couldn't help but return.

"Jacob."

She said again, once she reached me, and panted.

I had to chuckle at her lack of endurance.

"Take deep breaths, Miles."

I said, I couldn't explain my sudden good mood.

Maybe, if she was in a good mood, so was I.

Maybe it was some kind of imprint thingy.

Whatever it was, her smile made me smile as well.

I could see how she smiled even more when I used her pet name.

"I just wanted to say thanks."

She said, once she could breathe normally again.

"You're welcome."

"And…I don't know … what your secret is…"

I was about to interrupt, that I did not have a secret, but she held up a hand so she could continue.

"But…I … I just want to let you know…that I'll be there for you. I wont just back away from you because. I'm your friend. And I'm there for you."

She said sincerely.

I was amazed at how truthful it all sounded.

She was my friend.

My friend.

After a long time of just staring into each others eyes, I answered.

"Thank you."

It was barely over a whisper.

She turned to leave, but I held her back, grabbing her wrist.

"Miley."

I said her name soft and full of love, because I wanted her to know how much she meant to me, even if I couldn't show it in any other way.

"Thank you."

I said again.

Her mouth twitched up into a smile.

"You're welcome."

She said back, her voice croaky and quiet.

"We shouldn't be friends…"

I continued, and saw how her smile faded, the hurt in her eyes.

That was when I made up my mind once and for all.

"But I've never really been a guy who went for the rules."

I said, smiling, and seeing how happiness and excitement covered up the sadness in her voice when she spoke next.

"Why am I not surprised?"

We were both still speaking barely over a whisper.

"How about I visit you this afternoon? Seeing how the last time you tried to find my place ended…"

I trailed off.

She smiled again.

"Sounds good."

She answered, turned around and walked away.

I couldn't say that I wasn't happy.

I was above happy, I was…immensely … happy…

I would just have to watch out, NEVER to lose control when she was around.

Perhaps things could turn out right then.

**ta ta taaaa!!!**

**everythings alright again for Miley and Jacob...or is it? (insert dramatic music here)lol.**

**the next few chapters will be a bit more Jacob/miley action, lolz:-)**

**i really hope you likedthis and promise i wont take as long to update with the next chapter!!**

**and PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS OR JUST WANT TO GIVE ME ANY SUGGESTMENTS HOW TO IMPROVE MY STORY!!:)**

**okay, watch out for chapter number 8!!**

**oh, and, just by the way, has anyone seen the last song with miley cyrus?**

**i saw it yesterday.**

**it was sooo awesome i cired for about 20 minutes straight!!:-)**

**anyway...  
**

**please review!**

**thank you!!!!  
**

**lilylou:-PP:-D  
**


	8. A guy full of surprises?

**Wow, I am back, I've been like, gone for soo long. I'm so sorry I haven't update for over a month, but, truth be told, this time I do have an excuse. My computer broke, and I didnt have access to the internet, nor could I get to my files. So, I am currently using my dad's computer. Alos, I like replying to my reviews, but I cant because I dont get my emails on this computer. But I'll still thank you all for reviewing:) So... thank you to _nileyfan#1_, _Melrose5553 _and _miwalicious_ for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter, because it isn't exactly the longest but a lot happens in it anyway. If its confsing to you, how fast everything goes in this chapter, then tell me(nicely:D) and I'll rewrite it. I just didn't want to let you wait any longer, and update something. :)**

**Sooo ... that's all for now, I do hope you like this chapter. Oh, and I keep forgetting this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR TWILIGHT! *frowny face***

**Enjoy everyone!  
**

Chapter 8:

_Jacob's POV:_

"So this is your place…"

I stepped into the Stuart's house that afternoon, they had a big living room with a TV, a couch, a bunch of guitars leaning against a piano, and the kitchen was attached to the room.

"Yep."

Miley answered closing the door behind me. I could tell she was nervous, she kept fidgeting.

"Its really nice."

I said conversationally, but I knew it sounded as lame as if I'd made a comment about the weather. She smiled at me as I said this though.

"Thanks. Um … shall I, dunno, um, show you around or something?"

"Oh, um, oh yeah, yeah, that'd be great, that'd be … great …"

I coughed to cover up the nervousness in my voice, and smiled awkwardly.

"Okay"

She laughed, too, a little awkwardly, and she started up the stairs, which I followed immediately.

"So, this is my brothers bedroom …"

She started showing me the different rooms, and gave me a full tour through her house. Then, we went down to the beach, and eventually the awkward tension in the air faded, and we were joking around and laughing. More than once, I caught myself staring at her, or even worse, her lips, and I noticed that she often blushed when I did that. We had some food, and then she offered we go for a swim in the sea, stating 'You're always so damn hot' and then blushing violently, when she noticed the ambiguousness of her words, and I had to stifle a laugh. Although it did make me a little bit sad. This would be all it was ever going to be.

"Do you want to get a smoothie or something?"

I asked her after spending the whole afternoon with her at the beach, and she nodded energetically.

"A smoothies great!"

We drank our smoothies slowly, taking the opportunity to talk about everything.

"So your dad is a guitar player and your brothers a 'disgusting dork'. What about your mum?"

I regretted the words as soon as they'd left my mouth because I saw her face darken.

She sighed, before speaking.

"She died when I was 10. We were horse riding back in Tennessee when … we were in the woods and suddenly … a big trunk drives up in full speed behind us, giving our horses a fright. My horse and I, well … it ran. It just ran away, but mum. Mum's horse threw her off, and she landed directly in front of the car. I can still remember being terrified, wanting to help, but … my horse wouldn't stop running, and I was having enough difficulties not falling down, and if I'd jumped, well, the car was still behind my running horse. After a while, I fell off. The car drove past me luckily. My horse ran away, I was miles away from the accident, and I was hurt. I couldn't move. My dad came looking for us when we weren't back the time we said we would, and he said he found mum first. I was unconscious, and when I woke up in the hospital, dad was sitting next to me, his eyes red. He explained to me, that mum had died almost instantly, due to heart failure."

Her voice was breaking, and she was close to tears. I was sitting there shocked, by her answer. I didn't know what to say, if I was to comfort her, and looked at her as she raised her head to look at me. Her eyes were a bit glassy and she was smiling a bittersweet smile, and sighed.

"What about your parents?"

She asked, swallowing hard.

"Oh, my parents. Yeah … my mum died in a car accident when I was 12 and my dad died a few weeks ago from the flue. That's why I moved here."

I said this all very matter-of-factly, and I'm sure I didn't show any emotions on my face.

"Oh."

Was all she said. And suddenly, I have no idea why, but suddenly I forgot about all the other people on the beach. Miley and I, we weren't just acting like friends anymore. We were telling each other about our family and past, and I felt the need to comfort her for her story, just like I felt I needed _her,_ to be comforted myself. So I leaned forward, ever so slowly and kissed her on the lips. It was a short kiss, and I broke away immediately, but I was sure, I had never felt more filled with happiness than in those 2 seconds, perhaps. I looked her in the eyes and saw the same happiness reflect in her eyes, but also filled with a little confusion and anxiousness.

_Miley's POV:_

Well, that was a surprise. I mean, ever since we met, he keeps telling me, 'we cant be friends' and 'Its what's best for you' and 'you're better off without me' and now he just kissed me? Well, isn't that guy full of surprises. When he pulled away from the kiss, he looked so happy, with that huge, warming smile on his face, but also shocked by his actions. I was sure he was just as surprised as I was. One minute, we're telling each other how our parents died, close to tears and the next minute we're kissing. I felt a huge smile creep to my face. We didn't say anything for a few minutes, and were just staring at each other, when things were becoming slightly awkward. My blushing didn't stop, just like he never moved his gaze from me. Then he finally took out a purse and some money to pay for the drinks, and he got up and went over to the bar. I watched him wait in line to pay, and then my gaze went over the sea. I had never been more happy in my entire life. Although, I must say, I was a little bit anxious about it all. What if he said it was a mistake, kissing me? If he didn't want us to be together? As I waited for him to come back, I caught sight of his purse lying on the table. Almost absently I took it in my hands, out of boredom, and went through it. A few pictures fell out as I opened it. I smiled when I saw a man in, probably his late 40's sitting in a wheelchair, with the same auburn skin like Jacob, and brilliant white teeth, his long, black hair under a cowboy hat. I figured that this must be Jacob's dad. I put the picture back in and looked at the second one, and my smile faded ever so slowly. What was this? There, on the picture, was Jacob, smiling a beautiful smile, I'd never seen on him before, making him look more happy than ever before in his entire life, and kissing the cheek of the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Even though the girl, who must be around the age of 18 or 19, was only wearing a half-hearted smile, the way she was rolling her eyes, said she meant it playfully when her hand was trying to push Jacob away. She had the palest skin ever and brown wavy hair with the same chocolate brown eyes, and full red lips. I stared at the picture in shock; Jacob kissing another – more beautiful – girl on the cheek. So he had a girlfriend? Did I mean nothing to him? I looked back at him standing at the bar on the beach and saw how he just handed Rico his money. I stuffed the picture back into his purse, and before he could come back to our table, I took off, trying hard not to cry. But the tears escaped anyway. How could they not? I meant nothing to him.

**So this chapter was a little bit different from my others, but I thought it needed a bit more depth, even though I'm not sure I did that all too well. Also, does anyone know how Miley's mum really died? It's never mentioned in the TV show, but I thought it suited it good, with all of those horse fanatics and all ... aaanyway...I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! REVIEW, MY DEAR FRIENDS!:D**

**lilylou:)**

**PS: And seriously, if you want, I'll rewrite it if you don't like this chapter!**

**PPS: Review!**

**:D  
**


	9. Dammit, I'm cursed with Jakes

**Hey guys! I'm getting better, right? Only two months since I updated WOOT! It's my BIRTHHDAY in less than 24 hours, that's right, it's tomorrow!**

**So I decided to finish writing this chapter and UPDATE for my birthday, because I'll be another year older! This chapter has NO Jacob/Miley action, sooory. :) But PLEASE still take your time to read it its not half bad! **

**So if you want to make me happy on my birthday then please READ and REVIEW! **

**Thank you to nileyfan#1 (YOU TOTALLY ROCK FOR REVEIWING EVERY CHAPTER) geegee20, Melrose5553 (I made it up;D) and HerTaintedQuill for reviewing!**

**So after this AWFULLY LONG Author's Note, here is  
**

Chapter 9:

Jacob's POV:

_I'm visiting at the weekend. Are you feeling better? I've missed you. Looking forward to see you. Bella xx_

I felt myself smiling, something I hadn't done for days now. I hoped she wouldn't bring Cullen. He was always so over-protective. Not that I couldn't take him down in a second, if he challenged me. And Renesmee would come, surely. Bella never left her alone. I found myself looking forward more and more to their visit – I had left Forks so I could forget my past; now it seemed like I wanted nothing but my past back. It seemed like it was less painful. At this, I laughed at myself – what I thought was the love of my life before, was in love with a vampire, my greatest enemy, our town was visited by evil blood sucking vampires regularly and my dad had died – and yet, in this moment, I had called a teenage girl not answering my phone calls, and ignoring me, a bigger problem. I must be going mental. I laughed at myself again, and it sounded a little hysterical. She was a girl. A _human_.

Even so I felt my fingers move up to my lips; I could still feel her soft lips against mine. I would of never thought that something could change so drastically in a matter of seconds. We went from talking to each other as friends to kissing to ignoring each other. Or more, she was ignoring me. Why? What had I done wrong? I let out a loud hysterical laugh again, as the thought, that I wasn't a good kisser crossed my mind. Like that was important in _any_ way. I now realized why teenagers did stupid things when they were in love – oh god. I had just thought the L-Bomb. I was going insane. Bella. I need you.

"Jacob?"

I turned my head to the direction of the voice and looked up from my bed, I was lying on, still staring at my cell phone and the text message I had become. The door to my bedroom opened and my Uncle Peter stepped in. He looked hesitant, when he came closer and shut the door.

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay. I'll be down."

"Good. Um…is there something on your mind? You seem kind of … distant lately."

"No, no … everything's fine. But thanks for asking."

He sat down on my bedside, and looked like he knew more than he was letting on, knew that something was up, and he opened his mouth a few times to say something, but then closed it again. He smiled at me.

"Okay then. Sara and Zoe haven't seen you for a while. And Luke. They miss you." I felt guilt pass through me as I realized how I'd neglected my family. How selfish I was being.

"I'll be down in a sec. And Uncle Peter? Is it okay if a friend comes around at the weekend?"

He started his way to the door already, while answering.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Thanks."

Just as he was about leave, he seemed to change his mind and turned back to me.

"…if you ever need someone to talk to, Jake, you know where to find me"

He offered with a hint of a smile before closing the door, leaving me alone again.

Miley's POV:

"Hey, Miles. You want some dinner? There's pork. You like pork. You want some pork? I could-"

I slammed the door of the terrace shut, after coming down the stairs, walking straight through the living room, ignoring my dad trying to talk to me, just like the past few days. I sat down on the bench on the terrace and watched the surfers in the sea, in the distance absently. This sucked. Was _he_ really with another girl? That girl was prettier than I was. Definitely. The prettiest girl I'd ever seen.

I practically kicked myself for that – since when was I one for feeling insecure? I was _pretty_. Half the guys at my school wanted to _date_ me. I was _rich_. I was _pretty_. I was _popular_.

So why did I feel so miserable?

_Later that day:_

It was almost 10 pm and it was dark outside. I'd eaten my pork alone and wanted to go to bed after that. But the constant thoughts of _him_ were giving me so bad a headache that I couldn't even think about having a good night's sleep. I got out of my bed and went down stairs to get an aspirin. I looked out of the window listening to the waves of the ocean crushing down by the shore. I stood in the kitchen for about 5 minutes, waiting for my headache to get better, then figured that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyway anymore. So I put on my flip-flops and a cardigan and stepped outside into the fresh air to clear my head. My pace was slow, as I headed toward the beach. I didn't look up. Kept my head directed on the street. Soon there was sand I could see instead of concrete. I took off my shoes and let the cool sand glide through my toes. I sighed and let my gaze wander, taking in the scent of sea water. I walked around for a while before sitting down. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head from all thoughts. Think of something else than _him_. _Concentrate on the ocean, Miles_, I thought to myself, _concentrate on the waves crashing, the seagulls and the_ –

Footsteps?

I opened my eyes and hectically stood up. I wiped off the sand on my clothes before turning around to see who was there. It was too dark to make out anyone.

"Hello?"

I know I was being paranoid, but I couldn't suppress the panic in my voice. I turned frantically in circles but I still couldn't see anyone.

I sat back down, a bit uncertain.

After 10 minutes of silence I dared close my eyes again and relaxed.

I sang a little tune in my head and smiled.

I'm super-cool, super-hot … living like a rock star … you think I'm super … you think I –

Footsteps again.

I jerked upwards and opened my eyes.

"Who's there?"

I yelled into the darkness.

Suddenly I could see a silhouette in the dark coming towards me –

I shrieked.

Well, I screamed.

A loud, ear-splitting scream.

The kind of scream you scream when you're a little girl and your brother flushed your hamster down the toilet.

Yeah.

A loud one.

I could hear the person shushing me and a hand was thrown over my mouth to quiet me and my scream was being muffled by the hand on my mouth.

I was being pulled into bushes.

I kicked around me and could hear how the person was cussing. In the distance I could make out a noise that sounded a lot like a helicopter. I stopped struggling after I noticed that the person wasn't harming me in any way and we stood in the bushes for about 15 minutes, until I couldn't hear the plane anymore. Slowly, ever-so-slowly the hand was removed from my mouth and I immediately started screaming.

"Sh, shh, shh, shh." The person – a male, I guessed by his deep voice – shushed me again.

"Miley, shh, would you shush? It's me, Jake!"

For a split second I thought it was my Jake, as in Jacob, Jacob Black, (dang it, I thought his name) but then I recognized the voice and then remembered the sounds of a helicopter, putting two and two together…

I slowly turned around – and there it was, the face that was seen on millions of magazines and walls of teenage girls.

"Jake!"

I yelled, happiness overwhelming me.

This was Jake Ryan, standing on the beach with me. That fact made me forget about _him_ for a moment. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

I asked, and the name sounded wrong on my lips. Instantly I saw Jacob's face in front of me. I shook it off and released him from my hug.

"The movie's done filming and I decided to come back here for a few weeks! I've missed you!"

He gushed and I realized I'd missed him too.

Jake and I had a lot of history – I'd known him since middle school. I had started out hating him, but then we'd started going out after he showed me how sweet he was after all. He was a famous actor and heartthrob all over the States, but we knew all of each other's secrets. We broke up and made up a lot of times in the past, but neither of us could ever really get each other off our minds completely. Then 6 months ago, he had to leave and move to New York City to film a movie – I hadn't seen him since.

I took in his appearance in the dark – his hair was cut and his normally tanned face was paler. He had grown too and was now a full head taller than her.

"How come you're on the beach at 10 o'clock at night?"

I asked. I still had a smile on my face.

"I could ask you the same question!"

Even though I laughed and playfully whacked him for not answering me, the answer to his question made my sudden happiness fade away a little.

"Alright."

He chuckled, and we started walking out of the bushes and along the beach.

"I decided to take a stroll along the beach – I've missed it here." He made a hand gesture to his surroundings.

"Then I saw you sitting here – I wasn't sure if it really was you from the distance, so I came closer and, well, the paparazzi found me – like they always do."

"So you decided to kidnap me?"

He just gave me a sheepish grin in reply.

"So how's life been here?"

Oh, I fell in love with a boy who is gorgeous, funny and just all-round perfect who leads me on, kisses me just to let me find out he has a beautiful girlfriend and goes and crushes my heart into a billion pieces. Oh and somewhere in between I was dethroned and enthroned in school.

But besides that – nah, not much's been going on. (Note to self – stop being so melodramatic, Miles)

"Miley?"

Jake pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him.

"Life's been great."

I grinned at him and he smiled back.

"Let's hang out tomorrow"

"Sure!"

**Did you like it? Yes? No? Now that Jake's there its gonna make things a TAD more complicated for Miley and Jacob, what with Miley and Jakes dating history...**

**If I need to remind you again IT IS MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW so PLEASE BE NICE AND DROP A REVIEW!:D:D:D**

**Thank you guys, you all totally rock!  
**

**REVIEW!**

**The-ALMOST-1-YEAR-OLDER-LILYLOU!**

**(I know, I'm annooooying;D)  
**


	10. Standing there like a big idiot

**Hello! I am back with a new chapter! **

**I apologize again for a being a crappy updater, but *drumrolls* I have the next chapter already finished so if you're kind and review loads, I'll update in a few days again! **

**This chapter has a bit more of Jacob's family in it, because I felt like I neglected them characters:D **

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers _camarobaby2010_, _nileyfan1_, _Melrose5553_, and _XXXXcullen loverXXXX_! **

**Enjoy this chapter!  
**

Chapter 10:

Miley's POV:

So, I'm kind of freaking out here. Jacob wasn't in school today. I know that I was the one who stopped talking to him and didn't answer his phone calls but come on, seriously, the dude was asking for it. He had a picture of himself and a girl in his wallet. How am I supposed to react to that right after he kisses me? Dad always tells me I jump to conclusions. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions now too? Who knows, maybe that girl on the picture was his sister or something…

Oh, who was I kidding, they looked nothing alike. I felt frustrated once again, thinking about it. Just having lost my appetite, I pushed my plate of fries away and went up the stairs to my room. Like I said, I'm freaking out. Why was he not in school? I shook my head and lay down on my bed frustrated, burying my head in my hands.

_Stupid Jacob Black. _

_Hate him_.

I jumped when I heard my cell phone ring.

I picked it up from the floor next to my bed and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Miley! Hey!"

"Oh, hi Jake!"

Oh how I hated the name Jake.

Ugh.

"I was thinking about hanging out today. At the mall, or the beach, or something.", he continued.

"Um … yeah, sure. Why not.", I answered curtly. I forced my voice to sound excited.

"Great. I'll meet you in 10."

"Yep."

Jacob's POV:

It was Friday.

_Yes_.

Finally.

I jumped out of bed with a smile on my face. I pulled on a shirt quickly, then skipped down the stairs into the kitchen. Auntie Susan was getting little Zoe ready for school, buttoning her jacket and handing her her schoolbag. Luke and Sara were fighting at the kitchen table over who got the last piece of toast, and Uncle Peter was making pancakes.

He smiled at me when he saw me.

"Jake! Morning!"

"Hey, Uncle Pete."

I walked over to the table and sat next to Sara, then snatched the piece of toast out of her and Luke's hands, eating it myself.

"Jake!", Sara cried indignantly, her mouth open.

"Hey, dude not cool!"

Luke was saying, but grinned nevertheless.

I grinned right back.

"Good morning to you too, guys."

"Your little friend is arriving today, right Jake?", Uncle Peter asked from the other side of the kitchen.

I smiled goofily.

"Yeah. They'll arrive at 'bout noon."

He nodded.

"_Which_ is why…", I started, getting up and taking one of the plates with pancakes on it, laying beside the oven, " _I_ am staying home from school today."

Uncle Peter raised his brows at me.

Auntie Susan stared up at me from behind Zoe.

"If that's okay.", I added for them quickly.

"No, that is most certainly not okay!"

Auntie Susan came rushing over to me, standing in front of me. She was a foot smaller than me.

"I wanna stay home too, mummy!"

Zoe came running up behind her and hugged her leg.

"If Jake stays home, I'm staying with him.", the little girl squeaked.

Auntie Susan ignored her.

"Jacob, you cant just not go to school."

I grinned at her.

"Please?"

She sighed.

"No, Jacob. Your friend can go to school with you."

"She's already graduated. And she has a daughter. _And_ I have to collect them at the airport at 12 anyway."

"Well…"

She seemed at a loss of words.

"Oh, fine. Go ahead. But only today. And- no Zoe, you can_not_ stay home too…"

She walked into the hall with Zoe and called over her shoulder: "I'm taking Zoe to school!"

You could hear Zoe whining and then the sound of the front door shut.

"Well, I don't see why Jake's aloud stay home and we're not.", Luke asked his father, hopeful to get a lazy day at home.

Uncle Peter sighed.

"You're going to school!"

Luke and Sara groaned simultaneously but got up anyway to leave for school.

"Oh and Luke! I think you'll like Bella."

I winked at him. He gave me a weird look and left after Sara.

Xoxo

"Jacob!"

I heard a familiar voice call me.

I turned around and looked for the owner of the voice.

Then I saw her.

There she was, standing just a few feet away from me. She had a small bag in her left hand (she never did have any interest in fashion…) and was holding her daughter in her right. I looked at Renesmee. I felt happier than ever.

Bella was grinning at me – a beautiful breathtaking grin. Her brown hair was hanging loosely around her pale face. She took a few steps towards me, still smiling. I glanced at Renesmee again. She must be about 5 by now. She let go of her mums hand and ran towards me. She was wearing a red dress and her bronze hair was as curly as ever and even longer than it was when I left Forks. So Bella still hadn't cut it off.

I smiled at Renesmee who finally reached me and held out my arms. She jumped into them and I lifted her up and hugged her.

"Nessie!", I breathed and twirled her around. She giggled loudly into my shoulder.

I put her back on the ground. I looked up and saw Bella smiling.

"Bells!", I yelled and embraced her tightly. I almost expected to hear a 'Jake … cant … breathe…' but knew that it wouldn't come out of her mouth. She stepped back.

"Hey, Jake!" I could hear the happiness in her voice.

"How are you?", she asked concerned and we started walking out of the airport, Renesmee walking in between us, holding each of our hands.

"I am … great."

"That's good."

"How's Cullen?", I smirked at her and she hit my arm with her free hand, with a lot more strength than she used to.

"He's fine. Didn't want me to come here on my own, though. Didn't-"

"-trust me?"

I finished off for her.

She looked at me and I noticed that she was wearing contacts.

_Chocolate Brown_.

"Yeah, I guess."

We stepped out into the sunlight, and I watched how Bella threw on a big black cloak over herself.

We got into my uncles car, and I started driving. After 15 minutes, Bella burst out:

"No offense, Jake, but you really stink."

I laughed and glanced at her quickly before turning my attention back to the road.

"Same here"

Xoxo

"Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry, I forgot… I need to get some more contacts."

Bella cried out when we were nearly home and smiled apologetically, pointing at her eyes, before she continued.

"I've still got a few, but, well, the poison makes them dissolve, so I need a few more for the weekend… Is it okay if we just stop at a shop, or at the mall, or something and pick some up quickly?"

"No, no problem"

I drove down the road and turned right.

5 minutes later I stopped in front of the city shopping mall and we all jumped out.

Once inside the building, Bella took off the huge black cloak again.

"The optician is just down there…", I mumbled, and we made our way through the crowd.

Bella was on my left side and I carried Renesmee on my shoulders. We were almost there, when suddenly I heard a gasp.

I looked at Bella immediately, but knew that she was alright. Renesmee was still clutching onto my hair. I turned around to see who it was, and saw-

…

Well, this was awkward.

I was standing opposite Miley, whose mouth was hanging wide open, with Bella on my left-hand side and a child on my back.

She was gaping at me, then at Bella, then at Nessie. Beside her was a guy, who was small, and had perfectly styled blonde hair, and was staring at Bella admiringly.

I could tell Bella wanted to say something, but didn't dare break the tension that was in the air. Miley seemed to be speechless, and I was just feeling very, very awkward.

The only thing you could hear, besides, of course, all the many other people at the mall, was Nessie's giggles.

Miley and I locked eyes.

I couldn't read the expression in them, but I couldn't look away either.

Then a whole lot happened at the same time.

The guy next to Miley stepped towards Bella and kissed her smack on the lips, Miley fainted, and blondie guy was thrown across the floor by Bella.

And I stood there like a big idiot, watching it all, too over-strained to do anything.

**Don't worry, I know it's a weird and boring chapter and some things might have been unnecessary but the next chapter is already written so REVIEW my dears! :D**

**Oh and I also hope all of you guys have read Breaking Dawn, because there might have been a few spoilers... dunno... but I bet yall have... anywayy..**

**REVIEW!**

**-Lilylou:)  
**


	11. Just him & me and the colour of our eyes

**Oh my. I really don't know how to apologize. I'm just a terrible updater and I'm so so sorry!**

**I had half of this chapter written AGES ago but for some reason I didn't finish it until a few days ago. **

**So, I guess I'll stop talking and just let you read chapter 11.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!  
**

Chapter 11:

Miley's POV:

"You know that I suggested to the movie director that _Hannah Montana_ play the lead role in _Vampire High_, but then I wasn't sure if you wanted to, because I wasn't sure how you'd feel about me being your love interest, you know, and…"

Jake was babbling on and on next to me. I put in a 'Hmm' and 'Oh, yeah' once in a while, as not to make him think I wasn't listening. Which I wasn't. Well, not really. I tried to get all the thoughts about Jacob out of my head, but every time I called Jake by his name, my thoughts were _back_ to Jacob, and the kiss, and that _girl_…

And then suddenly, Jake's babbling stopped. He stopped speaking entirely and his mouth hung wide open. He was staring straight ahead. I crinkled my forehead and looked in the same direction as him.

Oh my-

I barely held back a scream.

Instead I let out a loud gasp.

What the-

He was _here_.

With _her_!

Jacob was at the mall with _that girl_!

And a child!

He had a freaking _child_ on his shoulders!

How could-

Why was-

This was-

Oh my-

Why was that girl here? How could she be here? Was this some freaking nightmare, or what? Jacob couldn't be hanging out with her, and why in the _hell_ was there a child on his shoulders? Perhaps his cousin… oh my god, the little baby girl looked just like _her _though…

The next thing I saw was how Jake lunged forward, toward _her_ and then everything… went black.

Xoxo

"Um… hello? Um… Miley…? Can you, er, hear me? Miles?"

I knew that voice.

_Ugh._

_Go away, Jacob._

"Miley? Come on, Miles…"

He continually poked me in the side, while murmuring to himself.

In the background, I could distantly hear an unfamiliar shriek of a child, and the shushing of someone older.

The poking didn't stop, but increased.

I groaned out loud, and turned around on the bed I was lying in.

I was too tired to wonder why I was in bed and how I'd gotten here.

I was also too tired and in too bad a mood to think about why Jacob was next to my bed, poking me in the side.

The scent of fried chicken crawled up my nose.

_Since when did dad make fried chicken?_

I moaned again, when the poking didn't cease.

Then the thought, that maybe I had amnesia, occurred to me, and was the reason why I couldn't remember the rest of the day. Maybe I tripped and banged my head while I was at the mall with Jake and he thought everything was okay with me but really, I couldn't-

Wait.

I was at the mall.

With Jake.

And then there was-

"Oh my god!"

I opened my eyes in a rush and, startling, sat up bolt right, just to bang heads with Jacob.

He looked at me surprised and let out a couple of swear words and rubbed his forehead, where there was surely going to be a bruise the next day.

"You okay?"

I imitated him and nodded, leaning back against the pillow. I took in the room I was in. It was big, but looked very deserted. Next to the bed was a little chest of drawers, with only a bedside lamp on it. A desk made out of wood stood under the big window on the other side of the room, but there was nothing but about two textbooks and a few pens on it. The paint of the closet opposite the desk was chipping off, and there weren't any personal items lying around the room, except for a black hoodie thrown over a chair.

I looked back at Jacob.

He was looking at me concernedly, and leaned toward me.

I backed away a bit.

"Why the _hell_ am I … here?", I asked pointing at the room, my voice coming out barely above a whisper.

"Er… you fainted.", answered Jacob. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "At the mall…"

I looked around the room again, not bothering to ask about details.

"Er… is this your room?"

"Yeah, yeah!", he said quickly, also looking around, as if being here for the first time.

"That's … its … cool"

"I know its not much…", he muttered, while his cheeks turned a light pink.

"No, um, no, I like it…", I lied.

_Stupid tension in the air._

It was silent for about thirty seconds, and I took the time to look at Jacob. His black hair almost reached his shoulders now. I could make out a few scars on his tan skin, which made him even more handsome.

"Er, after you fainted, um… I thought you wouldn't want to explain anything to your dad so I took you to my place instead…", he interrupted my day dreams about him.

He got up off the bed and walked to the door, waiting in the doorframe. He looked back at me.

"My aunt is cooking dinner downstairs. If you're hungry you can come down … if you want."

"Er… I'm sure I'm not really welcomed."

I thought about that girl and avoided looking into his eyes.

"Of course you are! You're always welcomed!", he cried indignantly and gave me an intense stare.

I shrugged, looking at my fingernails trying to hide the blush that had crept up my skin.

"I'll be down in a sec."

He nodded, a smile on his face and then slowly backed out of the room. Giving me one last smile he shut the door.

I groaned and turned on my side.

Since when was it so awkward between us?

Oh, yeah, that's right, since Jake and I bumped into him with his _friend_. Note the sarcasm on the last word.

_Stupid, pretty, Jacob-stealer._

I slapped the mattress a couple of times, letting out my anger.

I could hear voices and slow music downstairs, laughter ringing in my ears.

I looked around the room again, thinking about whether or not I should go down. I was very hungry after all, but _she_ would most likely be there.

I bit my lip, thinking. But after one more loud growl of my stomach, I took that as a "Please eat something _soon_!" from my stomach and jumped out of bed. I opened the door quietly and walked down the stairs. I could see a woman, probably in her late thirties, or early forties, standing at the cooker and making dinner. She was singing along to the song that was currently on. A man, who was probably the same age as the woman, lay sprawled out on the couch and was reading the newspaper, while whipping along to the beat of the music. Jacob and a young boy stood against a wall, near the kitchen counter, snatching bits of food when the woman wasn't looking and talking quietly to each other, whilst eyeing _her_. _She_ was dancing around the couch the man was sitting on, together with that little child, and another girl was sitting on the floor watching them. I eyed the scene in front of me, and they all looked like such a family, I felt rude interrupting. I thought about just making a run for it, going back up the stairs into Jacob's room and lie down. But as soon as I made the first step, the stairs creaked loudly and while the others didn't hear, _she_ looked straight at me, as did Jacob. He smiled a brilliant smile when he saw me and made his way over to me in long strides.

"Hey, you.", he said in a cheery voice. He took my hand, which sent tingles through my whole body and made my head spin, and led me into the middle of the room. The older woman – whom I suspected to be his aunt – stopped chopping the potatoes and the man looked up from the newspaper.

I stood there and wondered if it really was as awkward as it felt to me, or if it was only my imagination.

"This is Miley.", said Jacob and I loved the way he said my name. I loved how he introduced me, like I was his and he was mine. Like I was his girlfriend. Then suddenly I remembered that I was completely mad at him and that the _girl_ was probably his girlfriend. I realized he was still holding my hand and withdrew it gently. I noticed his gaze on me but didn't return it.

What _were_ we?, I asked myself.

"Hi." I waved at them all and put a smile on my face.

They all beamed back at me friendly.

The woman crossed the room and stood in front of me holding out her hand.

"I'm Susan, Jacob's aunt. It's so nice to meet you, Miley."

"Yeah, it's really nice to meet you too." I gave her my hand and she promptly pulled me in a motherly hug. I was a bit taken aback but smiled nevertheless as she let me go again.

"I'm Pete.", the man reading the newspaper said, looking up and smiling fondly at me, putting up his hand as in a wave.

"Jacob's uncle", Susan put in, but I would of figured.

"Hello."

I smiled back at him, and was a bit overwhelmed and felt out of place by all of this friendliness.

Susan went back to preparing dinner and I started when I felt Jacob's hand on my back.

"Sorry", he murmured, apologizing for startling me. He turned me around to face _her_ and removed his hand straight away.

"Miles, this is Bella.", he said and smiled at her. I didn't like the way he said her name.

_Bella_.

Didn't that mean beautiful in Italian or something?

"Hi, it's so nice to finally meet you! Jake has told me so much about you!"

I didn't like the way she said Jake.

Ugh.

I could practically feel my whole body radiating the colour green.

"Yeah, same here." I took her hand and dropped it as fast as I could.

I did know that it was quite rude of me, but I didn't care in the moment.

"Um… this is my daughter Renesmee."

She took the beautiful little girl in her arms and I looked at her. _My daughter_. How could she have an at least 4 year old daughter at such a young age?

"Hello.", the little girl said politely.

"Hi there.", I answered back and smiled. She smiled back at me and I thought, she was about the prettiest child I'd ever seen.

"And this is Luke and Sara, my cousins."

Luke smiled absently at me from the other side of the room, then went back to staring dreamily at _Bella_.

Sara waved to and then took out her crayons and started drawing on the TV table.

Everyone returned to doing their things.

I wanted to ask Jacob those questions I was burning to know the answers to. About Bella, about her daughter, about us.

But I was too proud to start a conversation and give in that easily.

Jacob stood in front of me, rocking back and forth on his feet.

A couple of minutes passed and we stood in the middle of the room doing absolutely nothing, when he asked: "Um… do you wanna go outside for a minute… for a walk or something until dinner's ready?"

I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders, hoping I looked nonchalant, like I didn't care.

"Sure, why not…"

He smiled and took me by the hand again, pulling me to the back door which led out to the back garden. It was already getting dark. We went a few steps into the garden, then I sat down on the grass. He sat next to me. I could feel the warmth of his body next to mine.

There was silence for a while.

"I was wondering-" I said just as he said: "I wanted to-"

We both laughed awkwardly and I blushed ferociously.

"You first.", he said.

"No, you.", and before he could protest, I added, "I insist."

He hesitated.

"Okay.", he said then.

He looked up at the sky and then back at me, and I could see he was nervous.

"Why aren't you talking to me?", he then blurted out. His expression looked a bit hurt. He broke eye contact and looked at the grass.

I didn't really know what to answer. Why was he even asking? He should know why without me having to tell him.

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?", I replied but he gave me a pleading look to be serious.

"You _know_ why.", I then muttered after a while.

"No, I don't know why, I have no _idea_ why, which is _why_ I asked." He sounded a bit irritated which made me look at him again. His jaw was clenched, just a bit, but his eyes held that gentleness that they always did.

"Jacob, that girl in there-"

"Bella", he interrupted quietly. I glared at him.

"Sorry. Continue, please!", he made a hand gesture for me to go on.

"_Bella_…" I thought about what to say but then just jumped to the point. "Is she your girlfriend?"

I thought I saw real surprise on his face then. He opened his mouth and then closed it, let out a short laugh, but then furrowed his eyebrows. He looked up at me confused.

"Why… why would you think that?"

I stared back at him trying to let him know by my steady gaze, that I didn't buy his "I'm-so-confused-what-are-you-talking-about-façade".

"You had her picture in your wallet, Jacob. And you-"

"Miley! Bella is not my girlfriend."

"That's what they _all_ say, and then-"

"Miley, she is _married_!" He said earnestly and that made me shut up.

"But… but-"

"Do you think I would _kiss_ you if I had a girlfriend?" He sounded honestly hurt. "I would never do something like that to anyone. Especially not to you, Miley, you mean something to me."

I blushed. Because of the words he said (I meant something to him!), and out of embarrassment. God, why did I always have to be such a jealous bitch?

"Oh." I simply answered. We sat on the grass in the semi dark for what seemed like an eternity and stared into each others eyes. It was black and blue for a while, all around us, all black and blue. Nothing but us, just him and me and the colour of our eyes-

"Jacob! Miley! Dinner's ready, you wanna come in?" That stupid, freaking Bella interrupted us.

Jacob looked up and the moment was gone.

"Yeah, we'll be there in just a sec."

I could hear her footsteps fading away.

Jacob looked back at me.

"What were you gonna ask?"

"Hm?", it took me a moment to remember what I had wanted to know from him. "Oh… I just… I wanted to know…" I found it hard to say it. "What… what _are_ we, Jacob?"

He looked like he was thinking hard and didn't look like he was going to answer.

"Jacob?", I prompted.

"I… I don't know, Miley…"

"I mean, we kissed…"

"Yeah…"

More silence. The silence was making me really nervous.

"But maybe we should just… be friends or something…"

"Oh, yeah… friends, that sounds… good."

"Good."

"Great."

I nodded slowly. "Great"

He got up and I followed suit.

It was only when I was sitting at the dining table with Jacob and his family, and I caught Jacob's gaze, and black and blue locked and his eyes held such sadness – that I realized what I had done. Had _I_ just said that I wanted to be _just friends_? What in the freaking hell was _wrong_ with me? Why had I _done_ that? It wasn't meant for it to come out that way anyway! He was supposed to object or something and not _agree_! What just _happened_? Why did I always screw everything up? Why was everything so complicated anyway?

He didn't look away and neither did I.

And we could go on and be 'just friends' after dinner, but for right now, it was just him and me and the colour of our eyes again, and for the moment, I guess that was enough.

**Okay. That was my longest chapter yet. I hope you didn't find it boring or anything. Oh and it's also the first chapter completely in Miley's POV.  
**

**I have to say though that I finished this chapter last week in the middle of the night so I hope you don't find it too messed up! :)**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Oh and thank you to my reviewers nileyfan1, chassety, XXXcullen loverXXX and tjpgradof09 :) you guys are GREAT!**

**I really will try and update soon but you know I'm no good at that :)**

**I still hope you'll take your time to review!**

**Thank you guys :)  
**

**Lilylou**


End file.
